Story of Mahasiswa (YunJaeYooSuMin)
by asroyedian
Summary: Menceritakan tentang susah dan senangnya kehidupan 5 orang mahasiswa Teknik di salah satu perguruan tinggi.. / Based on true Stories XD / humor / YunJaeYooSuMin / DB5K ! / Ada SuJu juga / Pokoknya udah chapter 3 :)))
1. Telat Bangun

**Story of Mahasiswa**

Kisah ini menceritakan tentang persahabatan lima orang mahasiswa Teknik semester 4 di salah satu Institut yang terletak di kota Yogyakarta. Mereka adalah Jaejoong, Changmin, Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun. Jaejoong dan Changmin berasal dari Jawa, jadi mereka berdua kalau bicara biasa saja menggunakan bahasa jawa. Sedangkan Yoochun berasal dari Kalimantan, atau lebih tepatnya berasal dari Tarakan. Yunho berasal dari Ende, Flores. Dan Junsu berasal dari salah satu kota di Jawa Barat, yaitu Purwakarta. Tokoh yang lainnya menyusul.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan Jaejoong masih nyaman bergelung dalam selimut biru bergambar logo salah satu klub bola terkenal di Inggris, Chelsea. Namun tidurnya terusik gara-gara alarm handphone nya.

.

'_ABG tua ! Tingkahmu Smakin gila !'_ kira-kira begitu lah lagu alarm handphone milik Jaejoong.

.

Jaejoong kemudian reflek menggeliat dari tidurnya, merasa terusik dengan alarm handphone miliknya. Ia dengan malas meraba-raba sekitar, mencari keberadaan handphone nya. Namun ia terkejut ketika melihat jam yang tertera di handphonenya.

"Mati aku ! Wis jam pitu luwih ! Asuuu telat meneh cah !" (Mati aku, sudah jam tujuh lebih, an*ing, terlambat lagi) Ujar Jaejoong sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi, bersiap-siap akan berangkat kuliah. Ia benar-benar harus berangkat kuliah pagi. Kuliah dimulai jam setengah delapan pagi. Apalagi dosen nya sangat galak, titip absen pun tidak bisa karena setiap akhir kuliah pasti diabsen satu-satu.

.

.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian. Jaejoong sudah bersiap akan berangkat kuliah pagi. Ia bersyukur setidaknya masih ada waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk perjalanan ke kampusnya. Jaejoong sudah semangat berangkat kuliah pagi ini. Namun tiba-tiba handphone nya bergetar, sepertinya ada sms masuk. Ia mengambil handphone nya kemudian mengecek handphone miliknya, dan benar saja, ternyata itu adalah sms dari Yoochun. Ia lalu membuka pesan singkat itu…

.

_From : Yoochun_

_Kuliah kosong broo..  
kau sudah saya absenkan.. tidur lagi sudah.._

_._

Begitulah isi pesan singkat dari Yoochun, teman sekelasnya. Dan pesan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong yang tadinya semangat akan berangkat kuliah, menjadi kesal bukan main.

"Asem !"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Wahahaha hai Asroyedian kembali dengan FF Nista bin Aneh ! hahaha saya bikin DB5K jadi orang Indonesia semua.. FF ini bedasarkan pengalaman author sendiri selama kuliah yang makin lama makin ngeselin ini ! =="

Saya tidak peduli kalau saya bakalan di hujat atau di bash karena FF ini hahaha saya melakukan hal hal yang menurut saya menyenangkan saja XD

Jadi, bagaimana tanggapan reader tentang ff ini ? wkwkwk

Saya minta maaf lho YunJaeYooSuMin saya jadikan begini. Jika ada kata-kata yang kira-kira reader tidak mengerti, saya pasti kasih translatenya kok tenang saja wkwkwk..

Oke, Asroyedian undur diri dulu. Salam anak metal \m/


	2. Di Troll Dosen

**Story of Mahasiswa (Chapter 2)**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Para mahasiswa saat ini sedang mengikuti kuliah Organisasi dan Arsitektur Komputer. Hari ini adalah presentasi tugas kedua yang diberikan oleh Dosen. Terlihat 6 mahasiswa maju kedepan untuk presentasi tugas kedua mereka. Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Donghae dan Junsu duduk di bangku paling belakang, sedangkan Changmin duduk di bangku nomor dua dari depan. Yunho sedikit mengantuk mendengar presentasi itu, Yoochun juga menguap karena bosan. Yoochun lalu menyenggol lengan Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah memperhatikan presentasi yang dilakukan oleh keenam teman mereka.

"Bro, ngantuk tidak kau ?" Tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong.

"Ha? Sedikit sih bro. Kenapa gitu ?" Kata Jaejoong pada Yoochun.

"Sama bro, saya juga.." Jawab Yoochun sekena nya. Yunho yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, lalu tiba-tiba ia memotong pembicaraan mereka. Yunho kemudian menyenggol pelan lengan Yoochun.

"Eh Bro, sa bawa kartu remi. Kalian mau main tidak e ? Sa bosan juga ini lama-lama" (Sa = saya) Kata Yunho pada Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar Yunho yang membawa kartu remi. Jaejoong lalu memberitakannya ke Junsu dan Donghae yang saat ini tengah mengantuk-ngantuk karena mendengarkan presentasi itu.

"sst sst !" Panggil Jaejoong pada Donghae dan Junsu, Donghae dan Junsu lantas menoleh pada Jaejoong yang memanggil mereka.

"Yunho bawa kartu remi bro. Ayo main !" Kata Jaejoong berbisik-bisik pada Junsu dan Donghae, yang kemudian dianggukan oleh Junsu dan Donghae.

.

.

.

Yunho, Junsu, Donghae, dan Yoochun saat ini tengah berjongkok di depan bangku mereka. Mereka diam-diam dibawah sana bermain kartu remi. Untung saja mereka duduk di bangku paling belakang, jadi tidak terlalu kelihatan oleh Dosen yang sekarang sedang di depan, menilai presentasi. Sedangkan Jaejoong, duduk di bangkunya sambil sesekali berjaga-jaga jika Dosen melihat kearah belakang. Jaejoong sedikit tertawa-tawa melihat teman-temannya bermain kartu remi sambil berjongkok bersembunyi begitu. Ia kemudian mengambil handphone miliknya dari saku celana nya, kemudian diam-diam ia memotret teman-temannya yang saat ini sedang bermain kartu menggunakan kamera handphone nya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 Sore, para mahasiswa saat ini sudah berada di kos masing-masing. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat foto teman-temannya yang tadi bermain kartu remi saat kuliah berlangsung. Ia kemudian tanpa berfikir panjang mengambil kabel data miliknya lalu menghubungkannya ke handphone miliknya. Setelah itu ia meng upload foto-foto teman-temannya saat bermain kartu remi ke akun facebook miliknya.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Jaejoong mengupload foto tersebut, ada beberapa notification (pemberitahuan) di facebook miliknya

'Lee Hyuk Jae mengomentari foto anda'

Jaejoong lalu membuka notification tersebut.

"_Woi bro, asem.. aku nggak diajak main kartu remi ! Kampret kalian !" _Komentar Eunhyuk pada foto tersebut. Jaejoong lalu mengetikkan comment nya, menanggapi komentar Eunhyuk.

"_Yoi bro, sorry.. salah sendiri ente duduk di depan.." _Komentar Jaejoong.

'Shim Changmin mengomentari foto anda'

"_Waa iki, mahasiswa abal-abal. Kuliah malah dolanan kertu nang mburi.."_ (Waa ini, mahasiswa abal-abal. Kuliah malah main kartu di belakang) Komentar Changmin.

'Jung Yunho mengomentari foto anda'

"_Kau omong apa sudah Changmin ? Sa tidak mengerti ee.. omong yang benar wkwkwkwk"_ (Sa = saya)

'Shim Changmin mengomentari foto anda'

"_Pace berisik.." _(Pace = sebutan Pak untuk daerah timur)

Jaejoong kemudian mengomentari foto tersebut.

"_ Changmin : Yo ben to, bosen oq piye.. presentasine nggremeng marakke ngantuk, Min  
Yunho : Kalah terus lah kau Pace " _(Ya biarin to, bosen kok.. presentasinya nggak jelas, bikin ngantuk, Min)

.

.

'Mr Lee mengomentari foto anda'

Jaejoong terkikik-kikik sendiri membaca komentar dari teman-temannya. Namun kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan satu komentar, dari Pak Lee. Pak Lee adalah dosen Sistem Manajemen Basis Data. Walaupun ia bukan dosen mata kuliah tadi. Namun Jaejoong tetap saja ketakutan, ia lupa jika di facebook ia berteman juga dengan Pak Lee. Pak Lee adalah salah satu dosen gaul di Universitasnya, beliau banyak berteman dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa nya, entah di facebook, twitter, dan jejaring sosial lainnya.

'Waduh mati aku' batin Jaejoong merasa ketakutan. Ia kemudian dengan hati-hati membaca komentar dari Pak Lee tersebut.

"_**ini siapa aja ya ? Biar saya catat Nomor Mahasiswa nya.."**_Komentar pak Lee pada foto Jaejoong. Jujur ya, Jaejoong ketakutan seketika saat membaca komentar pak Lee tersebut, ia sangat takut jika gara-gara foto yang di upload nya, ia dan teman-temannya mendapatkan nilai C atau D pada salah satu mata kuliah.

Drrrt drrtt drrrrtt …

Tiba-tiba Handphone Jaejoong bergetar. Jaejoong lalu mengambil handphone nya lalu membuka sms yang masuk.

.

_From : Park Yoochun_

_Mampus, pak Lee komen.. koe tanggung jawab ya Bro (koe = kamu , nb : Yoochun bahasa Jawa juga mengerti walau ia berasal dari Kalimantan)_

_._

Sms dari Yoochun semakin menakutkannya, ia khawatir kalau Pak Lee serius dengan ucapannya. Jaejoong lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya, membalas komentar dari dosen nya tersebut.

"_Ampun pak, kami hanya bercanda Pak" _Komentar Jaejoong pada fotonya. Dari komentarnya, kelihatan sekali jika Jaejoong tengah ketakutan sekarang.

'Donghae mengomentari foto anda'

"_Iya Pak, ampun.. kami Cuma bercanda pak"_ Komentar Donghae, merasa takut juga.

_._

_._

Jaejoong sedikit gelisah karena komentar dari Pak Lee, salah satu dosen nya. Jaejoong menatap layar laptopnya, tidak ada lagi pemberitahuan disana, sepertinya teman-temannya juga takut berkomentar. Salah-salah mereka bisa dapat nilai C atau nilai D dari pak Lee.

.

.

'Mr Lee mengomentari foto anda'

Mr Lee membalas komentar dari Jaejoong dan Donghae sekitar 4 menit kemudian. Jaejoong dengan hati-hati membuka pemberitahuan tersebut, lalu membaca hati-hati komentar dari Pak Lee. Komentar dari Pak Lee tersebut seketika membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lega, namun ia juga kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

.

.

.

.

"_**ini mau saya kasih nilai A semua, pada nggak mau ya ?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pak Lee Asem.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Wakakakakaak piye, gimana ? Hahaha langsung post Chapter 2 saya.. ini beneran lho saya ngalami kejadian ini. Saya mengupload beberapa foto teman saya yang lg main kartu, terus Dosen saya komentar kayak gitu persis. Asem tenan =="**

**Review guys ! *ngakak**


	3. Titip Absen

**Story of Mahasiswa (Chapter 3)**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih limabelas menit, sebentar lagi kuliah akan dimulai. Jaejoong saat ini tengah memakai sepatunya, ia berencana untuk ke kos Yoochun terlebih dahulu, supaya bisa berangkat bersama-sama. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju kos Yoochun yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kos nya.

.

.

"Yoochunn !" Teriak Jaejoong dari luar kamar kos Yoochun. Yoochun yang memang sudah siap untuk berangkat kuliah kemudian membuka pintu kamar kosnya, ia lalu keluar kamar. Namun Jaejoong agak terkejut juga mendapati Yunho yang masih tertidur pulas, pasti baru selesai main game DOTA. Wajahnya terlihat berminyak dan berkeringat, memang sih kos Yoochun termasuk kos yang gerah, apalagi tidak ada kipas angin di kamarnya, tidak seperti kamar Jaejoong yang tergolong 'sejuk'.

"Bro, Yunho nggak ikut kuliah ?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun.

"Bentar bro, saya bangunkan dia dulu.." Jawab Yoochun. Yoochun lalu masuk lagi ke kamar kosnya, ia lalu membangunkan Yunho dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi. Ia mengambil buku tulis miliknya lalu menggulungnya, setelah itu ia dekatkan ke telinga Yunho.

"WOI PACE ! KULIAH SUDAH !" Teriak Yoochun pada Yunho yang masih tertidur di tikar yang bergambar logo Manchester United miliknya.

Yunho kemudian menggeliatkan tubuhnya, ia merasa terusik. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dengan terpaksa.

"Bro, sa TA saja ee.." Jawab Yunho liyer-liyer masih merasa mengantuk (TA = Titip Absen) (liyer-liyer = lemah)

"Walah, dasar kau tukang TA. Kemarin kau TA, sekarang TA lagi.. aduh broo.." Ujar Yoochun geleng-geleng kepala pada Yunho. Yunho kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

Yoochun keluar dari kamarnya, menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk-duduk di kursi depan kamar kos nya.

"Bro, Yunho TA lagi.. ayo kita berangkat saja, takut dosen marah.." Kata Yoochun pada Jaejoong, lalu dianggukan oleh Jaejoong. Akhirnya hanya Jaejoong dan Yoochun saja yang berangkat kuliah, sedangkan Yunho dibiarkan tertidur di kos Yoochun.

.

.

.

_Di kelas.._

"Heh Jae, Yunho maring ngendi ? Deneng ora keton ?" Tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong yang saat ini duduk di depannya. Siwon adalah mahasiswa asal Purwokerto, walau wajahnya tampan, tapi ngomongnya ngapak sekali. (Translate : Heh Jae, Yunho kemana ? Kok tidak kelihatan ?).

Jaejoong kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Yunho Titip Absen, Won.." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya pada Siwon.

"Ohalah, deneng kae wong titip absen bae ya.. padahal wingi titip absen.." Ujar Siwon pada Jaejoong. (Translate : Ohalah, kok orang itu titip absen terus ya.. padahal kemarin titip absen)

"Yo mbuh, takono wonge kae.." Jawab Jaejoong pada Siwon (Translate : Ya nggak tau, tanya saja sama orang itu)

.

.

Namun pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh deheman dari Mr Park. Mr Park adalah dosen Pemrograman Berbasis Objek. Mr Park dikenal dengan dosen yang tidak pernah terlambat mengajar, beliau selalu on time. Beliau juga tegas dan disiplin, Mr Park juga tidak suka dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang terlambat. Jika ada mahasiswa yang terlambat 5 menit saja, ia bakalan disuruh maju kedepan dan bernyanyi 3 lagu di depan kelas.

"Ehem.. " Dehem Mr Park. Sontak semua mahasiswa yang mengobrol langsung diam semua.

"Hari ini kuis ya.."

.

.

.

"Hari ini kuis ya.." Ujar Mr Park pada mahasiswanya, kata-katanya barusan membuat para mahasiswa di kelasnya menjadi panic seketika.

.

.

"Aduh mamake, inyong durung sinau !" Ujar Siwon panic setengah mati. Ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri (Translate : Aduh ibu, aku belum belajar)

"Bro, piye ki bro.. aku durung sinau blas !" Kata Jaejoong juga merasa panik, ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Changmin yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. (Translate : Bro gimana nih bro, aku belum belajar sama sekali)

"Yo mbuh lah, salahmu ra sinau…" Jawab Changmin pada Jaejoong kemudian sedikit terkekeh. Changmin memang tergolong mahasiswa yang pintar dan rajin, jadi tidak heran ia berkata seperti itu. (Translate : Ya nggaktau lah, salahmu tidak belajar)

"Kowe ki karo konco dewe kok.." Kata Jaejoong (Translate : kamu tuh sama teman sendiri kok..)

"Halah bro, santai wae.. nanti paling selesai semuana wkkwwk" Jawab Junsu dengan logat sunda nya menyela pembicaraan Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Mana ada santai.. " Ujar Yoochun ikut-ikutan dengan logat Melayu nya.

.

Lembar soal dan jawaban mulai dibagikan satu persatu, namun mahasiswa-mahasiswa ini sepertinya masih belum puas mengobrol dan mengeluh.

"Heh, Min. nanti inyong nyonto koe ya.. aja pelit koh !" Ujar Siwon sambil menoel-noel bahu Changmin dari belakang. (Translate : Heh, Min. nanti aku nyontek kamu ya.. jangan pelit !)

Changmin lalu mendengus sebal. Aigo, teman-temannya benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dan diandalkan.

"Iyolah, koyo biasane ra nyonto aku wae.. asem" Ujar Changmin sebal. (Translate : Iyalah, kayak biasanya nggak nyontek aku aja)

.

.

Selama 1 jam kedepan, mereka para mahasiswa-mahasiswa mengerjakan soal-soal Pemrograman Berorientasi Objek. Yah, walaupun banyak sekali yang saling contek mencontek ada yang mengawur. Tapi prinsip mahasiswa ya salah satunya : Nggak papa ngawur, yang penting dikerjakan semua.

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, para mahasiswa diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan setelah selesai mengerjakan kuis yang diberikan oleh Mr Park. Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun sudah free alias tidak ada kuliah lagi. Namun Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk, dan kawan-kawannya masih ada kuliah lagi jam 10, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk di kantin saja menunggu kuliah jam 10. Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun saat ini berencana untuk ke kos Yoochun, mereka berencana akan bermain DOTA ramai-ramai. Walau kos Yoochun panas dan sempit, tapi letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus, sehingga kos Yoochun sering dijadikan basecamp mereka.

.

.

Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin saat ini sudah sampai di kos milik Yoochun. Mereka berempat mendapati pintu kamar kos Yoochun terbuka, dan memperlihatkan Yunho yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop merahnya. Changmin kemudian memasukki kamar kos Yoochun, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Disaat mereka kesusahan mengerjakan kuis, Yunho ternyata sedang bermain game Call of Duty.

"Eh kalian, su balik kah.. cepat e.." Ujar Yunho pada teman-temannya yang saat ini sudah berada di dalam kamar kos Yoochun. (Translate : Eh kalian, sudah balik kah.. cepat ya)

"Aduh pace.. raja TA" Celetuk Junsu. (TA = Titip Absen) (Pace = Sebutan Pak, bahasa timur indonesia)

"Iya ni Junsu, sa baru tidur jam 5 pagi.. sa punya kepala ni sakit betul.." Ujar Yunho pada Junsu (Translate : Iya nih Junsu, saya baru tidur jam 5 pagi.. kepala saya sakit sekali)

"Halah kau ini alasan saja, saya juga tidur jam 5 pagi bro.." Ujar Yoochun yang saat ini tengah menyalakan laptop hitam miliknya.

Jaejoong kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Eh Pace, tadi Mr Park kuis lho.. rugi kamu ndak ikut kuis.." Ujar Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih asyik bermain Call of Duty. Yunho yang mendengar berita itu, lantas memandang Jaejoong. Ia merasa terkejut.

"Ha ? Yang benar bro ? Aduh kau pasti bohong.. " Ujar Yunho merasa tidak percaya.

"Lha ? Sopo yang bohong bro ? Jaejoong bener kok, tadi emang kuis.. mampus kau.." Ujar Changmin menakut-nakuti.

Yunho kemudian panic setengah mati, ia merasa menyesal karena Titip Absen, ternyata disaat dirinya tertidur, teman-temannya sedang mengerjakan kuis.

"ADUH MAMA SAYANGEE ! Terus nilai sa bagaimana sudah !?" Ujar Yunho, ia merasa panic. Takut-takut nilainya jelek karena tidak mengikuti kuis tadi pagi, raut wajahnya terlihat pucat memandang teman-temannya.

.

.

"Makanya bro, jangan Titip Absen.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ni asli ya pengalaman teman saya yang doyan banget nitip absen wkwkwk sejak kejadian itu dia rajin banget kuliah, nggak nitip nitip absen lagi. Ini nih, makanya ya jadi mahasiswa yang rajin ya broh. Jangan jadi Raja TA kayak Yunho hahahaha.**

**Aduh saya ngakak sendiri nulis omongan Siwon, itu teman saya beneran ada yang ngapaknya sampai begitu, tapi saya dan teman saya satu nanggepin pakai bahasa jawa Jogja. Btw Author ini cewek ya, tapi teman author kebanyakan laki-laki, dan kita memang kebiasaan begini, pulang kuliah ya main game DOTA.**

**Saya satu hari langsung post 3 chapter wkwkwk ini saking galau nya jadi mahasiswa semester 4 ! T_T**

**.**

**Yang udah baca boleh lah minta review nya ! \m/**


	4. Bersih-bersih kos

**Story of Mahasiswa (Chapter 4)**

Jaejoong, Changmin, dan Yoochun baru saja selesai kuliah Sistem Informasi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 12 Siang, rencana nya mereka bertiga akan singgah dulu di basecamp, kamar kos milik Yoochun, baru setelah itu mereka pergi makan. Yunho dan Junsu tidak ikut karena mereka berdua masih ada praktikum. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya sampai di kamar kos milik Yoochun. Changmin sehari-hari jika berangkat kuliah pasti singgah dahulu di kost milik Yoochun. Rumah Changmin terletak di Sleman, jalan Kaliurang. Letaknya lumayan jauh dari kampus, maka dari itu, Changmin selalu menitipkan motornya di kos Yoochun.

Mereka bertiga memasukki kost milik Yoochun. Changmin langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur milik Yoochun yang bergambar logo klub Spanyol, Barcelona.

"Aduhh awak ku remuk kabeh.." Keluh Changmin sambil tiduran. (Translate : Aduh, badanku remuk semua)

Jaejoong membawa banyak makanan kecil di dalam tasnya, tadi sebelum pulang, ia menyempatkan diri membeli makanan-makanan kecil di warnet kampus. Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan makanan-makanannya, ia lalu membuka salah satu bungkus makanan kecil miliknya kemudian segera memakan makanan itu.

"Waduh laper.." Ujar Jaejoong.

Namun aktivitas makannya terhenti karena teguran dari Yoochun.

"Aish, Jaejoong… nggakusah lah kau makan disitu.. itu rontok semua di karpet.." Ujar Yoochun menegur Jaejoong yang sedang makan macaroni goreng itu. Jaejoong hanya mendengus sebal menanggapi celotehan Yoochun.

"Terus aku makan dimana ?" Tanya Jaejoong sebal.

"Makan lah diluar sana, nanti rontok semua.. aish liat tuh ! rontok semua di karpet.." Omel Yoochun pada Jaejoong. Yoochun menunjuk remah-remah makanan yang tercecer di karpet merah bergambar Manchester United miliknya.

Jaejoong berdecak sebal, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju teras, ia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan kamar kos Yoochun, kemudian memakan makanan-makanan kecilnya.

Changmin saat ini tengah tertidur tenang di kasur milik Yoochun, ia tidak mendengar apapun omongan-omongan dari kedua sahabatnya tadi. Ia tertidur sangat pulas, bahkan kacamatanya belum sempat ia lepas. Astaga.

Yoochun berniat untuk menyapu, membersihkan remah-remah makanan milik Jaejoong tadi. Yoochun sangat menjunjung tinggi kebersihan. Jujur ya, menurut pemikiran Jaejoong, Yoochun itu sangat amat lebay. Yoochun tidak suka berjalan kaki, karena menurutnya sangat menguras tenaga, ia juga tidak suka berkeringat. Sedikit saja ia berkeringat, maka ia akan sesegera mungkin untuk mandi. Yoochun juga sangat benci dengan kotor, pokoknya benar-benar lebay.

.

.

Yoochun mulai menyapu karpet miliknya menggunakan sapu. Sesekali ia mengganggu Changmin yang sedang tertidur dengan sapu miliknya, namun Changmin sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tidurnya, Changmin kebo sekali ternyata. Yoochun melanjutkan menyapu nya, namun ia marah-marah sendiri ketika melihat kotoran yang ternyata tidak hanya remah-remah makanan milik Jaejoong saja, melainkan ada juga rambut-rambut dan bulu-bulu yang ternyata adalah bulu….… kaki.

"Aish jorok nyaa.. ini ada bulu kaki !" Marah Yoochun masih sambil menyapu lantai dan karpet miliknya. Jaejoong yang sedang makan di depan lantas merespon Yoochun.

"Ha ? Bulu kaki siapa Chun ?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ini lah siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho.." Jawab Yoochun, Yoochun menyapu lantai kamarnya dengan cemberut, ia menggumam tidak jelas.

"Ha ? Kok bisa ?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya nggak tau lah, tanya temanmu itu.." Ujar Yoochun. Memang sih bulu kaki Yunho memang tergolong lebat, bahkan bulu kaki Changmin, Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Junsu saja tidak selebat itu. Sudah lebat, rontok lagi. Yunho sering sekali menginap di kost Yoochun, jadi tidak heran jika bulu kaki nya banyak rontok di kamar Yoochun.

"Aih bulu laso nya Yunho, kayak tai..!" Rancau Yoochun terus menerus masih sambil menyapu. Changmin yang sedari tadi tidur, lantas membuka kedua matanya karena mendengar omelan Yoochun, ia kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak karena omelan Yoochun yang menurutnya lucu, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang juga tertawa terbahak-bahak di teras kos Yoochun. (Laso = penis , wakakakakak)

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai para kolega sekalian wkwkwk.. ini beneran nyata lho, temen saya ada cowok yang bersihnya minta ampun. Dan dia kalau bersih-bersih kos nya, kadang nemu bulu kaki temenku juga, dia rancau-rancau ngomel-ngomel ngga jelas gitu. Dan omelannya tuh bener-bener bikin kita ngakak, pakai logat Kalimantan gitu wkwkwkwk**

**Njaluk review nya ya para kolega XD**


	5. Nonton SNSD

**Story of Mahasiswa (Chapter 5)**

Saat ini kuliah sedang kosong. Dosen yang seharusnya mengajar mata kuliah Analisis dan Perancangan Sistem Informasi tiba-tiba menginformasikan melalui sms, katanya "ban mobilnya bocor". Sebenarnya mahasiswa-mahasiswanya sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah alasan semata, karena hampir tiap minggu kuliahnya alasan sang dosen tidak masuk selalu saja "ban bocor". Kuliah kosong merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk mahasiswa-mahasiswa. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, dan kawan-kawan yang lain.

Contohnya saat ini, begitu tahu bahwa kuliah kosong, mereka semua berkumpul di kost milik Ryeowook. Tadinya mereka akan berkumpul di kost Yoochun, tapi karena hawa nya panas sekali dan tidak ada kipas angin di kost Yoochun, jadi mereka lebih memilih kost milik Ryeowook. Agak jauh memang, tapi kost Ryeowook lebih adem dan sejuk dibanding kost milik Yoochun.

Saat ini Ryeowook, Junsu, dan Yoochun tengah berkonsentrasi menonton sesuatu di laptop milik Ryeowook. Sesekali mereka mengusap iler nya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lihat.

"Wuih astaga, paha nya cooyy.." Ujar Junsu sambil memelototi layar laptop Ryeowook.

"Iya bro, buseett putih, mulus brohh.." Jawab Yoochun juga ikut-ikutan memelototi monitor laptop.

Junsu, Yoochun, dan Ryeowook saat ini tengah menonton video clip dari lagu milik SNSD yang berjudul 'HOOT!'. Di video clip tersebut, SNSD banyak mengekspose paha mereka, kalau tidak percaya, readers boleh cek sendiri. Sementara mereka bertiga menonton SNSD, yang lainnya sibuk bermain DOTA. Mahasiswa kalau sudah bermain DOTA itu sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu gugat, sama halnya dengan Author.

Mereka bertiga masih sibuk menonton SNSD sesekali mendeskripsikan paha-paha dan wajah-wajah yang menjadi tontonan mereka. Siwon yang tadinya sedang bermain DOTA tiba-tiba mengalami 'First Blood!' (kalau di DOTA, First Blood itu artinya char dia mati). Ia diam-diam merutuki mereka bertiga dalam hati karena membuat hero kesayangannya mati di tengah-tengah perang.

Siwon harus menunggu 115 detik untuk bisa bermain lagi. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Ryeowook, Junsu, dan Yoochun tonton. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ikut-ikutan melihat layar laptop milik Ryeowook. Seketika ia dikejutkan dengan video yang mereka tonton.

"Walah apa kuwe ?! Seger temen !" Ujar Siwon dengan logat khas ngapaknya. (Translate : Walah, apa itu ?! Seger banget !)

"Kau ketinggalan bro, ini saya dengan Junsu dan Ryeowook sedang nonton SNSD, nggak GG kau" Ujar Yoochun. (GG = Good Game, ini teman saya suka pada ngomong begini).

Siwon meninggalkan sebentar laptopnya. Padahal hero DOTA nya sudah hidup kembali, namun Siwon malah memfokuskan dirinya ke layar laptop milik Ryeowook, ia ikut-ikutan nonton SNSD juga.

"ckckckck" Decak Siwon masih menonton video SNSD tersebut.

"Seger temen nduwe bojo kaya kuwe.." Ujar Siwon. (Translate : Seger banget punya istri seperti itu).

"Rasah kakehan ngimpi, cuk !" Ujar Ryeowook pada Siwon, Ryeowook adalah mahasiswa asal Sidoarjo, Jawa Timur. (Translate : Tidak usah banyak mimpi).

"**Temenan koh, nyong ya angger nduwe bojo kaya kuwe.. nyong nang ngumah sarungan tok saben dina !**" Ujar Siwon pada Ryeowook, Junsu, dan Yoochun dengan logat ngapak-ngapak khas Purwokerto. Perkataannya sukses membuat mereka bertiga terdiam sambil menahan tawa (Translate : Beneran, aku ya kalau punya istri kayak gitu, aku di rumah pakai sarung saja tiap hari !)

"% ^#% ^# # !"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks sudah sudi baca fanfic aneh ini hahaha.. bagaimana menurut kalian ? Ini kisah nyata teman saya. Dia habis nonton video SNSD njuk bilang gitu :))

Review guys ? XD


End file.
